


The Christening of New Vulcan

by Konekorain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Mild Language, Mpreg, Other, Protective!Kirk, Protective!McCoy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Vulnerable!Spock, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Enterprise is called to New Vulcan for a christening ceremony, Spock runs into some acquaintances from the past.  After an altercation, he must turn to the two people he is closest to for support in dealing with the long-term consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Star Trek fic. I'm going to tackle the Bones/Spock/Kirk relationship thing. This fic takes place after the 2009 movie and is ignoring STID at the moment. Enjoy!

Spock sat at his desk, staring at the screen of his computer terminal that was now black where his father's face once was. He immediately picked up his communicator to page the captain.  
“Commander Spock to Captain Kirk.” he spoke quietly.  
“This is Kirk. Go ahead Spock.”  
“Captain, have you spoken to my father recently?”  
“No, but the Ambassador contacted me. I already know about the detour to New Vulcan.” Ambassador had become their new code word for his older counterpart. Select few knew of his true identity and they all decided to keep it that way.  
“I see.” he responded solemnly.  
“Is there a problem, Commander?” Kirk asked after hearing Spock's tone of voice.  
“Negative. I will begin to make preparations for the stop. Spock out.” Spock let out as close to a sigh as he gets and set the communicator on the desk in front of him, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his father or the new settlement his people had made. He had just always been apprehensive about being surrounded by Vulcans again. After all, as far as most of them were concerned, he didn't belong there. He was an outsider among his own people. He didn't want his peers to see the extent to which he was alienated. It was humiliating. He was sure their respect for him would dwindle during their stay. There were two people, in particular, who's opinion mattered more to him than any others. Those two people were the Captain and Dr. McCoy. He was unsure what made their opinions of him heavier than anyone else's, but he just knew that he didn't want to become lesser in their eyes. Spock stood up from his chair and walked across the room. He would begin making preparations as he had told his captain he would. As he walked down the corridor, he met Dr. McCoy as the man was coming from sickbay.  
“Hey, I heard we're stoppin' at New Vulcan. What's this all about?” he asked in his usual brash tone.  
“It seems my people are having a ceremony to, as humans would call it, christen the new planet. We are merely going at the request of the Ambassador and my father.”  
"You hobgobblins and your ceremonies. Do we at least get to keep our shore leave in spite of this pit stop?" McCoy asked grumpily. Spock just quirked an eyebrow at him, hands clasped behind his back.  
"I am unsure as to what a 'pit stop' is and do not know whether or not shore leave will be utilized for this trip."  
"Perfect." McCoy shoved past Spock and continued on his way down the corridor as Spock watched.

~x~x~x~

Later that night, Spock needed to run some last minute details by his captain and, instead of exiting his quarters, decided to just go through the shared bathroom. As he opened the door, without knocking, he took a step back and lightly gasped at the sight before him. The Captain and CMO had been joined at the lips in a passionate kiss, while attempting to divest each other of clothes as quickly as possible.  
"Spock!" Jim said as soon as saw his First Officer in the doorway. Without hesitation, Spock immediately turned on his heel and returned to his room. As the door closed, Jim and McCoy swore and began hastily throwing clothes back on. They both went into the bathroom and Jim attempted to open Spock's door. Unfortunately, it was locked. Jim knocked.  
"C'mon Spock. Let's talk about this." Jim paused, waiting for a response. When none came, he continued. We _need_ to talk about this." When they still heard nothing from the other side of the door, McCoy pushed Jim out of the way began entering his medical override code. As soon as he realized what was happening, Jim put his hand over McCoy's.  
"Don't Bones. He'll come out when he's ready." With that, Jim and McCoy returned to Jim's quarters and, with the mood having been killed, undressed and went to bed.

~x~x~x~

Spock was attempting to meditate when the first knock came at the door. Already having decided to ignore it, he blocked the noise out and continued his attempts at meditation. His mind was in turmoil and he wasn't quite sure why. Why would the sight of Jim and Dr. McCoy together unravel his nerves to such a degree? Another thing he didn't understand was why his side hurt so bad. Surly, he wasn't going into cardiac arrest. He was healthy. So, why did his heart feel so tight? He was unable to understand the way he was feeling, both physically, and emotionally. As he rose to go to bed, having decided that attempting to meditate in such a state was futile, he noticed a significant chill on his cheeks. Reaching a hand up, he touched his face, his fingers coming back wet. He hadn't even realized he had started crying. All at once, Spock was consumed with a barrage of loneliness, sadness, heartache, and inadequacy. It seemed he had feelings concerning the Captain and the doctor that he needed to address, sooner rather than later, if he was to successfully continue their professional relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!!!!!

The rest of the way to New Vulcan, Spock became a master of avoidance.  The only time he saw Jim and McCoy was on the bridge, where he studiously stayed glued to his computer console and only spoke when necessary.  Outside the bridge, he avoided all common areas and anywhere he might accidentally run into the Captain and CMO.  He stayed in his quarters during all meals and, in fact, began eating less and less.  He wasn't aware that anyone else noticed his sudden detachment from everyone until Nyota cornered him in the hallway one evening.

"Alright, what's going on, Spock?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you mean?" he responded with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"Stop playing dumb.  You know exactly what I mean.  You've been avoiding everyone and everything.  Not only that, but you're beginning to lose weight."  The concern in her voice was almost palpable.

"I am sorry, but you are incorrect."  All of the sudden, a hand connected sharply with his cheek.  A stinging sensation bloomed across his skin.  Nyota's face was filled with rage one moment and soft sadness the next.  She grabbed his face in both her hands, soulful brown eyes staring into his own.  Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Please,  _please_ let me help.  I know we're not together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you.  Spock, you're one of the strongest people I know, but  _everyone_ needs somebody.  You can't do everything on your own, no matter how much you try." she lowered her hands, unshed tears in her eyes.  "Just....just know that my door is always open if you want to talk." with that, she turned away and continued her journey down the hall.  Spock stayed glued to his spot, hand raising to run long fingers over his bright green cheek.

 

~x~x~x~

 

That night, Jim and Bones were lying in Jim's bed, wrapped in each other's arms.  They were both thinking hard about the situation at hand.

"We arrive at New Vulcan tomorrow." Jim stated.

"Yeah." Bones responded, absentmindedly. He tightened his arms around his lover for a moment.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know.  The green-blooded hobgobblin is downright mule-headed."  At that statement, Jim turned his head and shot a look at the older man.  "What?" Bones asked, indignantly.

"Nothing." Jim just said, chuckling to himself.  They both sobered after a minute and continued thinking about their shared problem.

"He's not eating." Bones stated simply.  "His personal replicator history is almost empty."

"I was afraid of that."

"He can't keep doing this to himself.  We have to tell him."  Jim raised himself up on an elbow.

"We can't!  What if we just make it worse?"

"It  _is_ worse, Jim!" Bones said in a slightly raised voice.  It took Jim a moment, but he finally made a decision, resolve settling within him.

"Let's go."

"What?"  Jim sat up and grabbed a tee, pulling it over his head.

"It's now or never.  I don't think we'll have much of a chance once we're planet side.  Get up."  Jim smacked Bones, playfully, on the shoulder, getting out of bed.  Bones grumbled irritably as he rose and threw on a tee as well, following Jim into the bathroom.  This time, Jim encouraged Bones to use his override code so they could enter quietly.  Once inside the room, they noticed that it was rather cool for a Vulcan's quarters.  On the bed, Spock was asleep on his side, shivering slightly.

"Like I said, mule-headed." Bones whispered.  Jim just smiled and tip-toed over to the bed, climbing under the covers in front of Spock.  He watched as Spock's face twitched slightly at the disturbance.  Following Jim's lead, with a "If he kills us, I'm blaming you." thrown in, Bones climbed on the bed and settled himself behind Spock.  Both men wrapped their arms around the Vulcan, holding on tight as the shivering slowed to a stop.  Spock began to stir and opened bleary eyes, looking directly into bright blue ones.  He was still mostly unaware of his surroundings.

"Shhhh." Jim whispered.  "Go back to sleep."  The Vulcan complied, which spoke volumes about how drained he was.  The other two men settled in for the night, arms holding tightly to one of the most important beings in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what'cha think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the kind words.
> 
> Let me know what you think about how I'm writing Chekov's accent. Trying too hard? Not enough? Just right?

As Spock drifted into consciousness, he became aware of how warm he was. That was odd, seeing as his room was freezing the previous night. The next thing he noticed was the smell.  The smell made him feel safe and calm inside.  Once he became more alert and opened his eyes, he saw nothing but golden hair.  Looking past that, he saw a face.  Not just any face, either.  His  _Captain's_ face.  Spock let out a rare yelp of shock and thrashed out, causing himself and Jim to fall off of the bed in an undignified heap.  After a moment, he heard Jim swearing and a deep chuckle from above them.  Looking up, he saw amused hazel eyes staring down at him.  In as dignified a manner as he could manage, Spock rose to his feet, a green tinge climbing up his neck and across his cheeks.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" he asked after clearing his throat.  At that point, Jim had gotten to his feet as well.

"Well, we were goin' to talk to you, but you were already asleep." McCoy answered, standing from the bed.

"What matter was so important that it required you to break into my room and invade my bed?"  As Spock spoke, his voice was gradually rising in volume.  Seeing no other way to get the Vulcan to stop his tirade, Jim, ever the problem solver, grabbed Spock's face and gave him a big kiss right on his mouth.  For an extended period of time, it was as if Spock had turned to stone.  His face was completely blank and his back went rigid.  McCoy stepped up behind Jim, looking at Spock with concern in his eyes.  After a long moment, Spock finally spoke.

"Get out." he whispered, then louder, "Get out!"  McCoy braced himself for a physical altercation while Jim threw his hands up in a placating manner.

"Wait, Spock, c'mon.  Listen, if you think I'm playing or whatever, I'm not.  I care about you.  We both care about you.  We just thought you would never be interested.  It was your reaction to seeing us kiss that made us realize we might have a chance." Jim reasoned.  Spock stopped for a moment and thought things over in his mind.

"You both.....like me?" he inquired, disbelieving.  McCoy stepped in front of Jim and answered for them both.

"'Course we do.  We just didn't think you'd be so receptive to the idea.  Y'know, bein' a hobgoblin and all."  After he finished speaking, he held out his hand and waited to see what Spock would do.  Spock stared at the hand apprehensively for a moment before finally putting his own in the doctor's.  Spock and McCoy both felt an immediate spark.  It was the feeling of Spock's katra attempting to make a connection with the other man.  Seeing Spock's acceptance, Jim reached down and grabbed Spock's other hand.  Suddenly, the Vulcan was hit with a barrage of emotions coming from both men.  Warmth, acceptance, happiness, contentment,  _love_.  Feeling overwhelmed, Spock had to let go of the hands and sit on the bed before the tears prickling his eyes fell.  Both men followed and sat on either side of him.

"Now that that's out of the way," McCoy started, "Why the hell is it so cold in here?"

"The environmental controls ceased to work last night." Spock stated as if it were no big deal.  This got the good doctor riled up.

"Dammit, Spock!  It's way too cold in here for a Vulcan!  If the controls were broken, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Doctor, I assure you--"

"Leo."  McCoy interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can call me Leo, Spock.  It would be kinda weird if you kept it professional."  McCoy said, raising an eyebrow at the Vulcan.  Spock looked down and mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Leo." Spock repeated, trying the name out on his tongue.

"Well, there ya go!" McCoy exclaimed, patting Spock's knee.  Suddenly, they all heard the ship-wide intercom come on with Chekov's voice filtering through.

_"Ve haef arrived at New Wulcan."_

"Well, that's our que." Jim said as he and McCoy rose from the bed.  Both men leaned down to give Spock a gentle kiss as they both left to get dressed.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Spock felt his anxiety rise as he, Jim, Leo, Nyota, and Sulu stood on the transporter pad, waiting to be beamed down to the surface.  Once everyone was ready to go, Jim gave the command.

"Energize."

"Yes sir!" Scotty replied cheerfully.  That familiar tingling feeling engulfed the team as they were transported to the surface of New Vulcan.  Once there, Sarek and the Ambassador greeted the team respectfully.  Sarek inclined his head before speaking.

"Captain Kirk, it is pleasant to see you again." he said.  His eyes then shifted to Spock.  "Son."  Spock inclined his head as well.

"Father." he responded.  Beside him, Spock heard Leo mutter something to do with prissy, over-polite Vulcans.  This caused the corner of his mouth to twitch slightly upward.  Apparently, his older self noticed this, as he saw laughter and wistfulness dancing around in his wizened eyes.  After greetings were made, the small group was told that they could wander and explore the new colony.  Noticing an interesting looking building, Nyota dragged Sulu with her to scope it out.  As she led him away, she turned her head and caught Spock's eye with a wink.  Spock had to fight hard to keep his face from turning green.

The group of three were left to their own devices.  As they explored the city, Spock noticed that Jim seemed to have a wide-eyed curiosity about him.  Leo was curious as well, he just contained it more than their captain did.  They continued walking through the city, Spock hanging back and letting Jim and Leo give in to their awe.  After a while, Spock heard a voice that made him freeze in his tracks and his heart stop for a moment.

"Spock."  Both Jim and Leo turned to face who was talking and saw a group of three Vulcans approach their love.  The tallest of the three stepped forward and looked at Spock with a smug expression on his face.  This irked both men to no end.

"Sepek." Spock replied coolly.  Sepek's eyes scanned the small group before he spoke again.

"I see you have ceased attempting to fit in with true Vulcans.  After you ran away to Earth, I did not think you would ever show your face around us again."  Jim stepped forward, fists and teeth clenched in anger.  Leo stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"You are incorrect in the assumption that I ran away.  I was merely utilizing my skills where they would better serve the universe."

"Vulcans do not lie, but since you are a half-breed...." Sepek let the comment hang in the air.  Spock felt anger coil inside his stomach.

"This conversation is pointless, therefore, it is over."  As Spock turned on his heel, Sepek grabbed his upper arm.

"This conversation is over when  _I_ say it is over."  Spock stared into Sepek's eyes and forcefully jerked his hand out of the iron grip.  The two humans followed as Spock walked away.  Confusion was swirling within both of their minds after seeing the Vulcan version of an all out argument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those reviews coming! They really inspire me!

After walking away from Sepek, Spock immediately beamed back up to the ship by himself.  As soon as they were alone, Jim rounded on Bones.

"What the hell was that?"  He was on the verge of yelling.

"Well, I'd call it a spat, but--" Bones was cut off by Jim.

"You know what I mean!  That guy deserved to be knocked on his ass!" he fumed.  Bones sighed and placed his hands on his hips.  He regarded Jim with a serious expression.

"Think about it, Jim.  Not only would  _you_ have gotten your ass kicked, but do you really think Spock wants us to fight his battles for him?"  Seeing that Jim was about to start back up, Bones raised a hand.  "Spock may be more human than a full Vulcan, but he still has his pride.  I'm sure the entire situation was humiliating enough for him, but, if you had stepped in..." he trailed off.  With the look of a reprimanded schoolboy, Jim rubbed the back of his head.

"It would've been worse."  Bones grinned at him and patted him firmly on the shoulder.

"Now you've got it!"

 

~x~x~x~

 

Spock paced the floor in his quarters like a caged animal.  He was attempting to get his emotions under control after his run in with Sepek, Sofek, and Stark.  This was exactly why he had apprehensions about coming to New Vulcan in the first place.  He can't believe that, on his very first day here, he had to run into those three.  After a moment's contemplation, he threw himself into the chair of his desk.  He dialed up a familiar, yet never used, number and waited for the other to answer.  He saw the shock in his older counterpart's eyes at being called this way.

"Spock, why are you on the Enterprise?" he questioned.

"Is it necessary to be planet side until the ceremony?" he asked without hesitance.

"I was hoping you would.  While some revere you after the battle with the Narada, there is still hostility toward you and your father held in the hearts of some.  To hole yourself up in the Enterprise during this very important event would only serve to further alienate you from our people."

"Ambassador, were you ever harassed as a child?" Spock asked solemnly.

"Are you speaking of anyone in particular."

"Yes.  Sepek, Sofek, and Stark.  They confronted me today in front of Jim and Le- Dr. McCoy."  Spock's face tinged faintly with green at his slip-up.  His counterpart simply smiled.

"I was.  Although, after joining Starfleet, they never approached me further.  As you know, this timeline is different."

"Yes.  Thank you for your time, Ambassador."  Spock switched his computer off and just sat for a moment.  He was contemplating everything that his counterpart had said.  As he thought, there  _were_ people who still thought ill of him.  It was so hard to comprehend that.  Vulcans were supposed to be ruled by logic.  Disliking him simply because of his heritage was highly illogical.  A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts.  Rising from his chair, he schooled his features and answered.  To his surprise, Jim and Leo were on the other side.  Spock walked back into the room, allowing the other two to follow.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.  Never letting his expression slip, Spock answered.

"Yes."  Suddenly, a vociferous sigh came from Leo.

"I call bullshit!" he announced.  He stalked over to Spock, backing him up until he had no choice but to sit on the bed.  Leo knelt in front of him with hands on either knee.  "Listen, Spock.  For this thing to work, we all have to be completely honest with each other.  You have to let us in, darlin'.  Let us know what's going through that super smart brain of yours."  Spock's gaze never left Leo's face and the other two men in the room watched with fascination as his shields slowly began to come down.

"I am not okay." Spock began, his tone of voice soft.  "The three Vulcans we ran into have attempted to intimidate me since I was a child.  They take every chance they get to degrade me."  After Spock said this, Jim walked over and knelt beside Leo.  Blue eyes looked up into brown as Jim began to speak.

"You've tried ignoring them, yeah?"  At Spock's nod, he continued.  "Well then, try brute force." he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  Leo sighed in a defeated manner and let his head drop to Spock's knee.  "What?"

"Don't listen to this knucklehead over here.  Just avoid them.  That, or flaunt your position as a First Officer in their faces.  There's nothing in this universe they can do that's more honorable than that.  And, if that doesn't work, I'll find a reason for them to come visit me in sickbay."  As Leo finished his statement, a slightly unnerving smile overtook his face.  Jim snickered and patted Spock's knee before standing.

"Your dad was looking for you.  Said he wanted to talk."  Spock nodded, then, for the first time, initiated a kiss with each of his new lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock walked into his father's house, cataloging all of the differences from the one on Vulcan as he walked through.  He found Sarek in the sitting room, drinking a glass of tea.  Sarek never turned his head, but acknowledged his son nonetheless.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.  Spock walked over and took the seat next to his father.

"I asked them to wait outside.  I had an idea that this conversation would be of importance to you and I."

"You are correct.  I wished to talk with you about the upcoming ceremony.  As you know, it is to take place in two more days.  The ceremony is to celebrate the colonization of this new planet, but it is also to honor those lives that were lost."  At these words, Spock looked down and inspected his hands.  He still didn't feel ready to speak of his mother.

"How?"

"The council has decided to erect a monument with the names of all those taken.  It will be our job to add your mother's name to that list."  Spock thought for a moment, then looked up at his father, question burning in his eyes.

"Are there any opposed?"

"Why would you ask that?"  There was a tone in his father's voice that answered Spock's question for him.

"I have recently been approached by some that are....not as accepting as others."

"Unfortunately, there are those that do not wish for your mother's name to be added to the monument because she was a human.  They are the minority, though."  Sarek sighed slightly before changing the subject.  "Will you be residing here during your stay?"

"I had not thought about it.  I would be amiable to the idea, though."

"What about your friends?"  Spock cocked his head at his father's question.

"What about them?"

"They are more than welcome to stay here as well.  Although, I only have two rooms available at the moment."  Before Spock could even think about the words coming out of his mouth, he responded.

"We would only require one."  At the realization of what he just said, Spock's face began to turn green as he ducked it in embarrassment.  His father raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son and waited for him to continue.  Spock thought about just stopping there and leaving for the moment, but decided that it was better to explain.  We are t'hy'lara." he said simply and softly.  Spock kept his head down as he waited for his father to respond to his revelation.

"They are good men." his father stated.  Spock lifted his head and looked at his father.  He couldn't believe that Sarek accepted his new relationship just like that.  He was astounded.  "I will have the room made up for three, then."

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Spock exited his father's house, he saw Jim and Leo leaning against the outer wall bickering about something or other.  As he approached, he felt a tenderness swell up inside of him.

"Nuh-uh!" Jim exclaimed, causing Leo to outright laugh.  When they saw Spock, both stood upright and turned inquisitive eyes to him.  "Well?" Jim asked.

"We are returning to the Enterprise to pack whatever belongings we will need for the next few days."  Both just stared in confusion for a moment.  "We are staying here for the remainder of our visit."

"What about your dad?" Leo asked.  Spock smiled slightly, a smile meant only for the two men in front of him.

"He knows about us.  I told him we are t'hy'lara."

"Ty-whatta?" Jim asked.

"T'hy'lara.  It means friend, brother, and/or lover concerning more than two people.  It is the definition of our relationship.

"I like it." Leo responded with a grin.

"Well, let's go get our stuff."  Jim said.

 

~x~x~x~

 

"Wow...."  Leo and Jim were taken aback by the size of the room they would be staying in.  The room was, at least, the size of three cabins on the Enterprise.  It had a connected bathroom that was the size of one.  The room was decorated in earth tones and reds.  It was very reminiscent of the Vulcan landscape.  The bed was a huge four-poster canopy bed with deep red, silky fabric draping down around it.  There was a large window beside the bed that overlooked the city.  The bathroom was just as impressive as the bedroom itself.  It housed a large counter made of sandy colored marble and a large, ornate mirror hanging over it.  There was a glass shower and a gigantic claw foot bathtub that could fit at least four adults.  Jim looked at Spock, mouth hanging open.  "This is huge!"

"Well, my father  _is_ an ambassador."  Jim and Leo walked over to the bed and tossed their things onto the bed.  Everyone began unpacking said things and putting everything away.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Later that night found Jim, Spock, and Leo laying in the bed.  Spock was attempting to sleep, but was restless.  He decided he would take a walk throughout the city, something he loved to do at night when he was younger.  Carefully, so as not to wake the others, Spock extricated himself from the two sets of arms around him.  He got up and threw on some clothes before heading outside.  Once out, he looked up at the sky.  The two moons and the stars were beautiful and brighter than they were on Vulcan.  That was one of many differences between the two places.  Spock decided that New Vulcan was a good place for a fresh start.  He could easily see this place as a new home for his people.  The Ambassador had chosen well.  Spock had been so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the near silent footsteps behind him.  Suddenly, something hard hit him from behind, causing him to briefly lose consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I almost didn't get this written tonight. I've been preparing for DragonCon, but, I love you guys so, here ya go!!!!!! ^_^ <3

As Spock regained consciousness, he noticed a dryness in his mouth.  He realized that there was a cloth gagging him and keeping him from speaking.  Next, he noticed the hardness of stone under his back.  His arms and shoulders were being held down by two pairs of hands.  Spock opened his eyes, alarm making his stomach drop.  Above him, smirking, was Sepek.  That meant that Sofek and Stark were the ones holding him down.  Fear was trying tingle its way up his spine, but he quickly quashed it.  Nothing like this had ever happened between them.  Their bullying was mostly verbal and had only escalated to violence a handful of times.  He had no idea what was about to happen, but he knew that it wasn't good.

"You think you are better than the rest of us.  Joining Starfleet does not make up for your whore of a mother being human."  Spock grunted and began to struggle against the hands of the other two.  "You are scum.  Nothing.  And, those humans you work with will realize that soon enough.  I will make sure of that."  From behind him, Sepek pulled out a knife from the back of his pants.  Spock's eyes widened incrementally.  He didn't want to give Sepek the gratification of giving him an emotional response.  Sepek took the knife, glinting in the reflection of the moon, and used it to cut Spock's pants, starting at the bottom of one leg and slowly sliding up.  Spock started kicking his feet and attempting to yell at the other.  Sepek just raised up over Spock, backhanding him across the face.  While Spock was disoriented, Sepek finished with his pants.  He didn't stop until there was nothing between himself and what he wanted.

Spock's mind began racing.  No, this couldn't be happening.  Out of everything that he thought would ever happen to him, this was never one.  He felt tears prick the back of his eyes at the futility of the situation.  His chest heaved with his heavy breathing as his mind yearned for his t'hy'lara.  He never should have left them.  He was safe in their arms, but now, something was about to be taken against his will that he would never get back.  Sepek moved above him, having undone his own pants as he had been lost in his thoughts.  Fear gripped Spock as Sepek moved into position and, without warning or hesitation, he shoved forward.  Spock arched up and screamed through the gag.  He felt as if he were being ripped apart at the seams.  The tears that he had kept from falling before now ran freely down his face.  There was nothing gentle about this.  It was clinical and brutal.  The pace that Sepek set violently jarred Spock with each trust.  He could feel the blood as he was being split from the inside.  His shirt had ridden up and his back was being rubbed and cut on the rough stone under him.  Spock could feel Sepek's warm, wet breath on his face as he grunted and groaned obscenely.  Spock wasn't even aware when it was over.  He had retreated so far into his own mind that it was forever before he returned to the present.  He was alone now.  His body hurt all over.  There was nothing he could do to stop that pain or the emotional pain he was feeling at the moment.  Spock rolled onto his side and curled up.  He began sobbing when he thought of new relationship he had just formed with the two most wonderful beings in the universe.  What would they think now?  They would hate him.  He was dirty, used.  They were perfect and would surely see through to his tarnished soul.  Spock whimpered slightly as he attempted to raise himself off of the ground.  He sniffed and wiped his eyes, searching the ground for his mangled pants.  He wrapped what was left of them around himself and limped home.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Once Spock entered his father's house, as quietly as possible, he made his way to the guestroom that wasn't in use.  When he walked past the room where Jim and Leo slept, he paused for a moment and just listened to them breathe.  Spock hiccuped as more tears began rushing down his face.  Covering his mouth with his hand, Spock walked into the other room and straight into the bathroom.  He ran a bath as quietly as possible.  The water was scalding hot and turned his skin a bright green as he lowered himself into it.  Spock began scrubbing and scrubbing himself all over, unable to feel clean no matter how hard he scrubbed.  The water began slowly turning an emerald green from the blood that was being washed away from all of his injuries.  Growing more hysterical the more he scrubbed, Spock began crying and sobbing aloud, forgetting about the other inhabitants of the house.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Leo twitched slightly as he woke up.  He stared at the ceiling for a moment, attempting to figure out what had woken him.  Looking over at Jim, he realized that one of his lovers was missing.  Leo cocked his head to the side as a muffled noise drifted through the closed door.  Rising to his feet, he padded over to the door and opened it.  The sound was slightly clearer now.  It sounded like someone was anguished.  He followed the noises and pushed open the door to the bathroom in the second guest room.  What he saw made his blood run cold with horror.  Spock was sitting in a bathtub full of water mixed with his own blood and crying uncontrollably.  He was scrubbing himself raw.  Leo rushed over to the tub and dropped to his knees.

"Spock!  Look at me!  Spock!"  When he saw that he was getting no response, Leo grabbed Spock's face with both of his large hands.  He turned Spock to look at him and felt heartbroken at what he saw in those chocolate eyes.  Being the doctor he was, Leo began looking Spock's body over for injuries.  There were several patches of raw skin where Spock had been scrubbing himself.  When Leo attempted to move Spock around to get a better look at his scraped up back, he got burned by the water and jerked his hand back.  "Good God man!  This water is too hot, even for you!"  Still getting no response, Leo reached down and pulled the plug in the bath.  It was as the water was beginning to drain that he noticed it.  There were hand shaped bruises around the Vulcan's slender hips.  Leo's eyes grew large and, without thought to the other occupant of the house, began screaming for his other lover.

"Jim!  Jim!  Get in here!  We need you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but it kind of ended itself. It was just the perfect moment.

The yell resounded throughout the house, waking every occupant. Jim, a trained captain, jumped out of bed and threw a tee on before he even fully processed the yell. Hearing Bones yelling for him again, he followed the voice to the spare bedroom across the hall. He came skidding to a halt outside the bathroom door. One look at the crime scene the bathroom had turned into, and Jim fell to his knees beside the bath. Bones turned to Jim, neither man noticing the Vulcan coming up behind them. “What happened?!” Jim asked, near hysterics at the sight of the blood and injuries on his lover.

“I don't know. Just found 'im like this. Help me get him to the bed.” Jim nodded and grabbed Spock under the arms. Bones grabbed his feet and both hauled his body into the air. Both immediately noticed that Spock was much heavier than he looked. Jim's heart was pumping with adrenaline. Spock was hurt. _Their_ Spock was hurt. He was so focused on his thoughts and on Spock, that Jim nearly ran Sarek over. The elder Vulcan swiftly and gracefully moved out of their way. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Spock was set gently onto the bed and Bones turned to the other two as he covered Spock with the covers.

“I'm going to grab my med kit. Watch him and try to get him to come around.” While Bones went to locate his kit, Jim returned to looking at Spock, who's eyes were still wide open and filled with devastation. Sarek was worried about his son as well, but decided to stay back and watch the two humans interact with his him.

“Hey Spock.” Jim said gently, running a hand down the other's cheek.“C'mon. Come back to us. Please, Spock.” At this point, Jim decided to grab Spock's hand and hold it in his own. He had been reading into Vulcan customs and decided to try one now. Separating his first two fingers from the rest, he began running them over Spock's respective fingers in a traditional Vulcan kiss. Spock remained unchanged for a moment, but then, released what sounded like a sigh. His eyelids began to flutter and he turned brown eyes onto his blonde lover before they slowly slid closed. Jim smiled sadly and looked up when Bones rushed back into the room.

“Any change?” he asked. Jim smiled in triumph at him.

“Yeah, he kinda acknowledged my presence, then went to sleep.....I think.”

“You _think_?” Bones asked in irritation. He turned back to his patient, shaking his head, and began running the tricorder over him. Besides cuts, scrapes, bruises, and a fractured cheekbone, there was nothing wrong. Well, at least not what he'd found so far. The doctor dreaded the next part, but he had to know. Running the tricorder over Spock's lower half, his eyes teared up at the readings.

“What?” Jim asked, sensing his worry. Bones looked Jim in the eye then looked at Sarek before looking back at Spock's sleeping face.

“He was raped.” he said, gently running his fingertips over Spock's battered cheek. Jim covered his mouth with one hand, eyes growing wide. His other hand tightened slightly on Spock's. Sarek backed up jerkily until the backs of his knees hit a chair. Sitting down, he tried hard to contain the emotions that that statement created. He looked at his son, so pale and so small, laying surrounded by blankets. Both Jim and Bones were still kneeling on the ground at his side, both clutching tightly to a hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I was so tired yesterday that I slacked off. XD Anyway, here's the next installment.

Spock awoke to a heaviness on both of his sides. Feeling his arms being held down, he began thrashing around, kicking and scratching whatever was in his way. The weight at both sides suddenly disappeared and a voice whispered into his ear.  
“Spock. Spock, calm down. It's us.” Spock's eyes, which had been squeezed tightly shut, popped open only to stare into the hazel eyes of his lover. Leo was hovering over him on one side, Jim on the other. They both seemed incredibly worried and, from the anger he had sensed when he had come to, they knew exactly what had happened. Spock couldn't bear to look at them anymore. As his face turned green, Spock averted his gaze from the other two. They knew and he couldn't bear to face their reactions to it.  
“Hey.” Jim tried to get Spock's attention. When it didn't work, he tried again, louder and firmer. “Hey! Don't be doing that. The whole I'm Vulcan, this couldn't happen, they can't see me like this thing. I know what's going through your head. We've worked together long enough now that I can at least see that.” Jim gently slid his hand down Spock's bruised and swollen cheek. Spock reluctantly looked up. “This did happen. I'm so sorry we weren't there to help you. But, you can't just lock yourself away. We care too much about you to let that happen.” Spock looked down at his chest again.  
“I am broken.” he said simply.  
“Don't you dare!” Leo growled, making Spock jump slightly. “After all the shit you've been through, everything you've survived, you're just gonna let them break you?! That's not the Spock I know and fell in love with.” Spock looked up sharply.  
“You....love me?” he asked softly, turning to Jim as well. Jim was the one who smiled and responded.  
“We both do, Spock.”  
“You have never confirmed it.” he muttered.  
“Aw, don't go and get your Vulcan panties in a twist. Don't you guys have like, ESP or something?” Leo said with a grin. They all knew he was attempting to raise Spock's spirits with his usual banter. Though he wasn't physically smiling, they could both see it in his eyes. After a moment, Spock frowned again.  
“How can you still love me? I am used. I can no longer give myself to you, untouched.”  
“Unto--” Jim began, brows furrowed in concentration before they flew up his forehead in realization. “You were a virgin, Spock?!” Spock blushed green all the way to the tips of his ears. He only nodded. “What about you and Uhura?” he asked.  
“Nyota and I never became intimate.” At this revelation, Jim and Leo looked at one another over Spock. They were both trying desperately to think of something to calm Spock's anxieties. Finally, Jim knelt by the bed.  
“Look, Spock, that doesn't matter. Listen, there are some words from a human ceremony that seem pretty fitting. They're old words, hundreds of years old, but they describe how we feel about you. Let's see, they go: 'to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.'”  
“Aren't those vows from a human marriage ceremony?” Spock asked, knowing full well that they were. Those words, and the sentiments behind them, caused Spock to feel all warm inside.  
“Yup! Aren't they, Bones? You should know!” he goaded the older man.  
“Don't you start with me, kid!” Jim busted out laughing when Leo scowled at him. Though he looked angry to anyone who didn't know him, Spock knew enough to be able to tell that one Leonard McCoy was amused at the antics of Jim Kirk. Spock looked at his two lovers, tears coming to his eyes. He broke their happy moment with a soft proclamation.  
“I love you, too. Both of you.” With a cry of 'aw!' from Jim and a ruffling of the hair from Leo, both men leaned down giving Spock a chaste kiss each. He may have been hurt and violated. His virginity may have been stolen from him, but he would be okay. He knew he would be okay because he had the two most amazing lovers in the universe. This, right now, being held by the love's of his life, was perfect. Anything to do with these two men was perfect. Yeah, he was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the end. It feels like it, but, fret not! This was, but act one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the skip in updates. I has been busy. =^_^= Anyway, I'm really proud of this chapter for some reason. XD Enjoy!

The next time Spock woke up, he was taken back to the Enterprise. Leo informed him that he had to go have his injuries treated and felt better about doing it ship-side. Jim, however, stayed on the planet to have a conversation with Sarek.

“So, what's gonna happen now?”

“Now, I will inform the council of what has happened and they will make a decision on whether or not Sepek, Sofek, and Stark are guilty. If found guilty, they will be punished.”

“How? Not to be disrespectful or anything, but I don't generally see a lot of Vulcan prisons.”

“That is because they do not exist.” Jim's eyes widened at that and he got ready to argue.

“W-well, how are they punished?!” he spluttered.

“We mine for the stone we use to construct buildings and houses. They will be forced to work in the mines, no matter their current job or education level.”

“That's it?! That's all that happens to them?! Look at what they did! To your _son_! How can that be enough for you?!” Jim was standing by this point, hovered over Sarek.

“I did not say it was, nor would ever be, _enough_. That is the extent of Vulcan law, however. As a peaceful people, we do not have many who break the law, therefore, our punishment system is much less severe than other planets'” he said, calmly. Jim paced the floor for a moment, thinking about how to get true justice for his lover. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He stopped abruptly and turned to Sarek.

“Spock's a Starfleet Commander and my First Officer!” he stated with excitement. Sarek gave him a look that said for him to continue his thought process. “The Federation has laws protecting Starfleet officers. They assaulted your son, a Vulcan citizen, yes. However, they also assaulted a Starfleet officer. That carries charges to be decided by Federation officials.”

“You are correct.....assuming my son would like to share what has happened with the Admiralty.” With that statement, Jim instantly deflated. Of course Spock wouldn't want to share what happened. He didn't even want Bones or himself to know about it.

“So....what, we jus- we just give up?” Jim flopped back down in his chair beside Sarek.

“I did not say to give up. Merely, find an alternate outcome. Maybe you should speak with my son before giving this further thought.” Jim looked at Spock's father for a moment and his blue eyes lit up. Clearly, Sarek had given him another idea. Clapping the man on the shoulder, he rushed off in search of someone.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Spock was highly uncomfortable. He had just had his cheek bone mended and was currently having the various bruises, cuts, and scrapes regenerated by Leo. He was also surrounded by many of the ship's senior officers, as it was currently beta shift.

“Are you sure you're alright, Spock? Do you need anything?” Nyota asked him in a motherly tone.

“Negative.” he said for the umpteenth time.

“How about a wee bit o'the good stuff?” came a sly voice.

“Mr. Scott, not only is that against numerous regulations, but I do not partake of alcohol.”

“He's fine.” came Sulu's voice.

“Vhen are you going to tell us vhat happened?” Chekov asked. Seeing Spock's hand tighten on the side of the biobed, Leo decided to take control of the little 'get well' group.

“Alright, boys and girls. Let's go and let Mr. Spock get some rest. You can visit again later.” he said, making a shooing motion as he spoke. The group began to grumble as they vacated their seats and left sickbay. Spock turned to Leo and ever so slightly touched the back of his hand.

“Thank you, Dr. McCoy.” Leo used the chance to put into practice what Jim had taught his and slid his hand around so that his first two fingers were aligned with Spock's and he slid them together. He reveled in the flutter of Spock's eyelashes as the Vulcan's breath hitched ever so slightly. Spock gave Leo an amused look and the corner of his mouth quirked in what, he knew, was a smile.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Jim banged excitedly on the door to the small house. When it opened, he was greeted with a gently smiling face.

“Jim, it is unexpected to see you, yet not unwelcome.” the elder Spock said as he moved aside to let Jim into the house. They both took a seat on the couch in the sitting room and, suddenly, Jim was slightly nervous about what he had come here for.

“So, uh, do you know what happened to my Spock?” he asked tentatively.

“I do.” he said, suddenly becoming serious. “Is that why you have come here?”

“Yeah. Well, Sarek just told me about Vulcan law and what was going to happen to _them_. The punishment would be far more severe if we took this to the Admiralty. What could I say to, uh, well, you that would make you agree to that?”

“You are assuming that he and I are the same person, which-”

“Yeah, yeah, different universes, different people.... I get that. But, you're still close to the same person when it counts. I just wanna know.”

“You are together, are you not?” At Jim's nod, he continued. “Then there is little that you can do that will not destroy his trust in you and the relationship between the three of you.” 

“Shoulda known you'd pick up on that.” Jim said, feeling rather put down at the news he received. “So, either those jackasses basically go free, or Spock hates me forever. Joy.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

As Jim left the Ambassador's house and called for a beam up, his mind was a constant whirlwind of information. How was he supposed to make this decision? He couldn't just let those bastards go free. After what they'd done, he should just gut them himself. But, how was he supposed to order Spock, or worse, go behind his back, to get the Federation involved? It was an impossible decision, but one he was going to have to make sooner or later. He would still need to talk to Bones about it. He already knew that the good doctor was going to have a fit over the options they had.

 


End file.
